


What if... Thomas Wayne don't die

by Jehault



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehault/pseuds/Jehault
Summary: What if... Thomas Wayne n'avait pas disparu avec le monde de Flashpoint lors de son effondrement (fin alternative du Batman rebirth #22).





	What if... Thomas Wayne don't die

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ ;)
> 
> Info : Suite directe du chapitre #22 du comic Batman rebirth durant lequel Flash emmena Bruce dans le monde de Flashpoint pendant quelques minutes, où ce dernier pu avoir une brève conversation avec son père avant d'être obligé de partir. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de le connaitre pour lire.

Thomas observa un instant l'espace vide laissé par son fils et Flash. La machine avait redémarré juste à temps pour les emmener loin de ce monde instable qui s'effondrait littéralement.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. Sa vie, Martha devenue le Joker, ces guerres entre atlantes et amazones détruisant tout dans leur quête de domination. Tout ça n'était qu'un mirage. Ils allaient s'effacer sans laisser la moindre trace en moins de quelques minutes.

Le vieil homme releva un peu la tête en baissant le bras qu'il avait tendu par réflexe vers son fils, comme pour lui saisir la main dans un dernier instant. Bruce avait crié pouvoir le sauver avant de disparaître. Mais ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre, il était trop tard.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Un murmure.

Il se sentait déjà sauvé d'une certaine manière, il allait partir en paix. Son souhait le plus cher était exaucé. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, sauver son fils. Bruce qui était mort devant lui dans une ruelle. Tué d'un coup de feu par un homme, que Thomas avait ensuite battu à mort, pensant soulager sa douleur en vengeant son enfant disparu trop tôt.

Cependant rien ne l'avait effacé, il n'avait pu que se résigner et affronter les dangers perpétuels de ce monde chaotique et sans espoir.

Avant que ne surgisse, il y a des mois, cet homme venu d'ailleurs. Flash.

En écoutant ce bolide lui parler de son monde, Thomas avait à nouveau ressentit l'espoir, de la joie possible face à une idée folle.

Son fils vivait, quelque part, dans une autre réalité. Lui perdait la vie mais ce qu'il chérissait le plus avait survécu. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il avait donc rédigé une lettre pour son fils et aidé Flash à rendre à nouveau son monde réel.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, le monde de Thomas ne disparut pas. Les guerres continuèrent, détruisant et ravageant les continents, et son fils était toujours à quelques mètres sous terre, froid et sans vie depuis des années. Le cauchemar ne s'était pas arrêté. Il s'était dit durant des mois qu'il avait été idiot de croire à tout ça, d'espérer.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jamais le vieux médecin n'aurait cru voir Flash revenir une seconde fois dans sa cave, encore moins accompagné d'un autre Batman. Le costume de ce dernier était un peu différent. Son symbole sur le torse n'était pas rouge.

Bruce. Son fils. Vivant.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle son monde existait encore. Voir enfin l'homme que Bruce était devenu et lui faire ses adieux correctement. Cela lui paru pourtant trop court. Si peu de temps mais il ne pouvait que se sentir heureux de cette chance offerte.

Thomas remit son masque de Batman par-dessus ses cheveux grisonnant. Les parois de la cave commençaient à s'effriter sous le phénomène qui effaçait son monde, pour laisser leur place à un espace blanc aveuglant, vide de sens et de matière. L'inconnu. Le néant.  
Maintenant c'était la fin de cette grande illusion. Ce monde fantôme disparaissait.  
Il ne se sentait pourtant pas effrayé pour autant. Les quelques mots échangés avec son fils, son rêve réalité quelque part au-delà de son univers, tout cela l'emplissait d'une force et d'un courage nouveau.

Thomas n'avait jamais oublié les mots qu'il avait dis à son fils lorsqu'il l'avait secouru ici des années auparavant. Alors que l'enfant était tombé dans cette cave, infestée de chauve-souris. Il avait murmuré, pour ne pas effrayer les créatures nocturnes qui avaient terrifié son petit garçon. Et il lui avait dit une vérité toujours d'actualité qu'il allait continuer de mettre à l'épreuve, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'exister.

« Quelques fois, nous tombons, fils… Mais rappelles-toi qu'un Wayne ne reste jamais à terre… »

Il saisit deux batarang à sa ceinture de gadgets, tout en s'élançant dans l'inconnu blanc, armes fermement tenues à la main, prêt à affronter ce qui se présenterait si il ne disparaissait pas.

\- ... Nous nous relevons, gronda-t-il, s'enfonçant dans l'immensité vide sans crainte.

Sa cape claquait derrière lui, il ne faiblit pas, avançant tant qu'il existait. Sans repère ni notion du temps dans cet endroit, peut-être quelques minutes, des heures, passées à courir, les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir. Il le voyait du coin de l'œil, sa cape s'effritait, son armure ne pouvait pas le protéger de ce phénomène. Son heure était venue, et il l'accueillait tout de même en paix.

Toutefois la suite ne se déroula à nouveau pas comme prévu et une surprise l'attendait.

À aucun moment il n'avait imaginé se retrouver face à une autre personne perdue ici. Thomas s'arrêta et observa l'autre, un homme, immobile comme une statue. Le casque doré sur sa tête l'empêchait de reconnaître celui qui se tenait de profil en face de lui. Il était plus petit mais musclé et fin, habillé d'un costume moulant bleu d'acrobate comme il en avait souvent vu à l'époque où il emmenait Bruce au cirque. Un ruban de la même couleur était noué autour de ses hanches. Cette tenue jurait totalement avec la cape jaune et l'étrange amulette ronde, elle aussi dorée, qui reposait sur son torse.

Thomas cligna des yeux un instant quand son costume cessa soudain de se désagréger, alors que l'inconnu avait tendu une main vers lui et l'observait à présent.

\- Qui es-tu, grogna Batman sur la défensive.

Le silence qui suivi dura quelques secondes qui parurent interminables.

\- Fate, répondit enfin une voix dénuée d'émotion au premier abord.  
\- C'est toi le responsable de tout ça ?  
\- Non.

Il parlait avec calme et monotonie malgré la situation et l'homme suspicieux devant lui. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas à qui il avait affaire, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un homme nommé Fate.

\- Alors tu vas disparaître aussi, comme nous tous…

Une autre victime. Quoi que l'homme avait fait, l'effritement reprit. Thomas observa sa cape, c'était comme la voir partir en cendres au gré d'un vent imaginaire dont il ne sentait même pas la caresse sur son visage. L'autre semblait touché aussi, son ruban et sa cape commençait à s'abîmer.

\- Je refuse.

Thomas jeta un regard étonné à son compagnon d'infortune. Il avait l'air déterminé au ton de sa voix, elle avait changé, perdant son côté neutre pour laisser place à un refus total de se laisser détruire sans broncher de la réalité.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien contre un monde qui s'efface.  
\- Survivre ailleurs, assura-t-il. Trop de personnes sont mortes pour que je vive. Trop se sont sacrifiés, comme mon père… Comme toi tu l'as fait pour permettre à ton fils d'être le survivant de votre famille, à ta place et celle de ta femme.  
\- Impossible, nous étions seuls, marmonna Thomas, à nouveau méfiant face au délire de l'autre homme qui semblait en connaître beaucoup trop à son goût sur sa vie.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là pour voir. Le casque voit tout, répondit laconiquement l'homme. Un autre chemin est visible pour toi, Thomas Wayne. Avec ton fils à tes côtés.  
\- Mon fils est déjà loin, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Il essayait de le dire avec conviction mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il sentait que son corps avait à moitié disparu sans oser regarder. L'autre n'était pas en meilleur état malgré ses paroles pleines d'assurance sur son intention de survivre.

\- On a toujours besoin de ses parents à côté de soi plutôt que de les voir se sacrifier, et tes petits-fils seront heureux de te rencontrer.  
\- Je ne suis pas un dieu, il n'y a aucun moyen de rejoindre Bruce, même si je le voulais, assura avec lassitude l'ancien médecin avant de réaliser un détail.

Pourquoi l'homme avait parlé au pluriel ? Bruce n'avait mentionné qu'un fils.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas la possibilité de l'interroger à ce sujet. Une vive lumière dorée l'aveugla en émanant soudain de l'inconnu, l'obligeant à saisir ce qui restait de sa cape pour se protéger les yeux. L'espace blanc s'éclaira un peu plus un instant alors que résonnait une voix dans sa tête.

\- Nul besoin d'être un dieu.

C'en était fini.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Assit dans un fauteuil du salon, Bruce observait le portrait de ses parents accroché à un mur, près de la cheminée. Il était revenu depuis deux jours de son périple avec Barry dans l'autre version de leur histoire mais il se montrait encore plus avare que d'habitude en discussion.

Il se sentait marqué une fois de plus. Pour la seconde fois en une vie, il avait vu son père perdre la sienne. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les cris de ses fils se chamaillant dehors lui parvenaient par les grandes portes fenêtres ouvertes. Le temps était beau et doux, tellement en contradiction avec son état d'esprit en ce moment. L'aîné de la fratrie avait réussi, comme à son habitude, à faire se réunir ses frères au manoir en même temps.

Son voyage dans l'autre monde n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps à Bruce pour répondre directement à son père suite à la lettre que Barry avait ramené de son premier périple. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler de toute la famille qu'il avait gagné avec le temps. D'Alfred toujours présent, de chacun de ses enfants qu'il avait recueilli et qui lui apportait un peu de bonheur et de fierté, de Batman.

Obligé de partir, entraîné par le bolide qui lui avait ensuite assuré qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Bruce avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau abandonné son père, aussi impuissant que dans cette sombre ruelle il y a des années. Il savait objectivement qu'à l'époque il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais pas cette fois. Il était un adulte, il était Batman.  
Il aurait dû insister ou le forcer. C'était trop tard mais son esprit continuait de se torturer, cherchant sans cesse un scénario qui aurait pu permettre à son père de survivre.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait eu des disputes entre eux. Puisque Thomas lui avait dit de laisser Batman mourir avec lui, de ne plus être le justicier nocturne pour se consacrer à son fils et être heureux. Cependant il serait en vie, ce n'était pas un prix énorme si cela lui permettait de le retrouver pour de bon, il était prêt à subir quelques querelles avec son père.

Bruce donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir corriger ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu as du mal à aller de l'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit être un défaut des Wayne…

Le brun se redressa, surpris dans ses pensées par une voix bien connu. Il pensait être seul à l'intérieur, pendant que le reste de la famille profitait à l'extérieur. Il se leva lentement, se demandant si il ne souffrait pas d'une hallucination.

\- Père…

Thomas se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, aussi étonné que son fils de se trouver là au lieu d'avoir été effacé par la lumière. Il reconnaissait sans mal les lieux mais l'atmosphère était différente de celle dont il se souvenait, du manoir sombre et poussiéreux qu'il venait juste de laisser derrière lui. Il se tenait bien droit, portant toujours son costume partiellement détruit et ne comprenait pas tout à fait comment il était arrivé jusque-là.

Il se souvenait de la lumière aveuglante qui avait surgit des mains de l'autre homme de son monde et ensuite… Il était ici, dans le hall juste à côté, lorsqu'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. L'ancien médecin n'avait eu qu'à faire quelques pas pour apercevoir son fils en proie à de sombres pensées dans le salon.

\- Il m'a téléporté…  
\- Qui, demande Bruce en fronçant les sourcils, persuadé que c'était encore une blague cruelle à son encontre.  
\- Fate… Je ne sais pas.

… Ou bien un puissant sorcier avait décidé de les réunir pour réaliser le souhait de Bruce.

Le plus vieux des Wayne observa son fils qui semblait ne pas savoir quel comportement adopter. Il décida pour lui en le saisissant par le bras et l'attira dans les siens, des décennies qu'il voulait prendre son enfant dans ses bras. C'était étrange de le voir adulte mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fils.  
\- Toi aussi, souffla Bruce contre l'épaule de son père, hésitant un bref instant avant de rendre l'accolade.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant des éclats de voix se faire fort à l'extérieur. Des enfants se disputant. Jamais Thomas n'aurait pensé entendre ça un jour chez lui, au manoir, après tout il n'avait eu qu'un fils unique qui n'avait personne avec qui jouer et se mettre en colère pour des bêtises.

\- Bruce ?  
\- Je vais te présenter, se contenta de répondre le plus jeune sans retenir un léger sourire en coin.

Thomas le suivit sur la terrasse et s'arrêta en voyant plusieurs jeunes garçons et une fille, tous bruns comme Bruce.

Il remarqua un premier jeune homme assit sur les marches menant au jardin en contrebas. Il gratouillait le cou d'un berger allemand et arborait une étrange frange parsemée de mèches blanches. L'impression familière qui naquit dans son esprit lui laissa supposer qu'il avait peut-être croisé son alter-ego de son monde, sans doute au détour d'une rue à Gotham.  
A côté, une jeune fille l'observait faire en silence. Elle avait des traits asiatiques qui dénotaient avec les autres par son origine ethnique. Comme l'un des trois bruns qui se trouvaient dans l'herbe plus loin, à une table. Cependant ses traits et sa peau plus foncée indiquait au médecin une origine différente, le Moyen-Orient vu l'insulte coloré que ce presque adolescent venait de proférer à l'égard d'un autre un peu plus vieux. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand, plutôt pâle et peu épais contrairement à ses frères.

La dispute entre ces deux-là fut stoppée par un jeune homme souriant malgré la tension explosive entre ses cadets. Son regard bleu semblait tout de même briller d'un rien d'amusement, sans doute habitué à ce manège entre les plus jeunes.

\- Ils sont ma famille. Jason, Cassandra, Timothy et Dick. Je les ai tous recueilli au fil des années. Et Damian est ton petit-fils par le sang, expliqua Bruce, bien qu'il ne fasse aucune distinction entre eux. C'est le plus jeune, il n'a pas un caractère facile.

Thomas posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils en souriant un peu.

\- C'est une belle et grande famille, je suis content pour toi, fils.  
\- Merci…

La situation était encore étrange et les rendait maladroit l'un envers l'autre, cependant les Wayne pouvaient s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas le pire qu'ils aient vécu au cours de leur vie de Batman.

Thomas observait calmement la dispute qui se calmait grâce à l'aîné.

\- Damian, Tim a raison sur ce point, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme un petit dieu despotique, ce n'est pas vivable.

Le vieil homme se figea en entendant les mots de Dick, cela ressemblait à ce que Fate avait dit. La voix n'était pas dénuée d'émotion, elle était un peu moralisatrice et attendrie mais c'était elle. Le timbre était identique.

\- C'est rare que nous soyons tous au manoir comme ça mais je crois que Dick a fait venir tout le monde pour m'aider à ne pas ruminer tout seul au manoir. Ne pas oublier que je ne vis pas dans le passé, mais dans le présent, dit Bruce pensivement, son plus vieux partenaire faisait souvent quelque chose pour venir lui sortir la tête de l'eau.  
\- Je vois… Il y a des gens pour prendre soin de toi, ça me rassure.  
\- Des fois je me dis qu'il est toujours là à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi, comme Alfred.

Sans eux, les choses seraient très étranges pour Bruce, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quelle serait sa vie si ces gens n'étaient pas à ses côtés.

Thomas de son côté commença à réaliser que sa présence ici n'était finalement pas l'acte désintéressé d'un inconnu attendri par le destin d'un père et d'un fils qui ne pouvaient pas survivre tous les deux sans que l'un meurt. Fate avait dit que son propre père s'était sacrifié pour lui. C'était donc le geste d'un fils voulant épargner à un autre la douleur pénible qu'il devait ressentir à la perte de sa famille. Un autre fils dont l'alter-ego de ce monde semblait très important pour le plus jeune des Wayne. Il lui suffisait de voir le regard de Bruce.

\- Peut-être que c'est plus vrai que tu ne l'imagines, Bruce. Il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur toi.

Le fils haussa un peu un sourcil avant de suivre son père qui s'était décidé à avancer sans lui laisser le temps d'en savoir plus.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda un Damian aussi peu amène qu'à son habitude en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'était retourné comme les autres en remarquant l'inconnu vêtu en Batman.

\- Je suis Thomas Wayne, ton grand-père, se présenta-t-il calmement sous les regards incrédules des jeunes. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte a été écrit dans la foulée de ma lecture du chapitre #22, juste à sa sortie, mais je n'avais pas encore pensé à le poster. Si il y en a que ça intéresse de lire quelque chose sur Thomas Wayne, voilà, en espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot d'encouragement si ça vous a plu ;)


End file.
